


Stars

by halcyyonn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, No Dialogue, adrigami, adult au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn
Summary: Kagami and Adrien stargaze at night and reminisce.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stars

He looked at her like she was the moon and the stars, like the entire world revolved around her. Even when she wasn’t around, all of his thoughts focused on her. They were two souls that were connected by the stars and the universe, pulled together by cosmic strings no one could see.

And yet they were separated by circumstances out of their control. Circumstances that were too small for the universe to meddle in, yet large enough to keep them apart. There was a wall blocking their paths, an obstacle they could not overcome. Two parents so insistent on protecting them that they inadvertently delayed fate.

The first time they met they were competitors, rivals. One fencing to defend her family’s honour, the other for reasons he didn’t yet know for sure. Maybe it was to impress his father or because he felt obligated, but since meeting her he began to question those motivations. How much did his father’s approval mean to him now?

As time passed, they grew closer. Slowly, they cared less about what their parents thought and focused on being happier, together. It didn’t take long for them to grow so close that they could almost read each other’s minds. Much of their time together turned into the two of them sitting in silence, enjoying the other’s company. 

It was on one of those dates that they ended up on the roof of the Agreste Mansion, lying next to each other on a blanket and enjoying the night sky above them. Their hands were connected between them and their kwamis were elsewhere, leaving the two of them alone. 

Almost two months had passed since they had revealed their identities to each other, and their relationship had only improved since then. Their fighting styles had changed, too, prompting questions into the relationship between Chat Noir and Ryuko. Of course, they had kept their relationship secret, but they never hesitated to leap in to protect each other from danger at the first sign of trouble. 

‘RyukoNoir’ quickly became the most popular superhero ship in Paris, followed closely by ‘Viperbug’. People couldn’t stop speculating about their identities and relationship more than ever, with pages appearing across the internet trying to link famous celebrities from across the world to their beloved heroes. Only a few came close to guessing Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi though those few theories were quickly waved away. ‘They wouldn’t have time’, or ‘their families are too strict for them to sneak away’ were popular arguments. 

None of that ever bothered Adrien or Kagami. The speculation was entertaining, but there was no worry about their identities being revealed. They were careful about where and when they transformed, not taking any unnecessary risks.

Adrien turned his head, gazing fondly at Kagami. He was still in awe of her, just as he had been the first time they had spoken properly. The memory was fresh in his mind, every detail crystal clear from the amount of times he had let it replay. It was after she was akumatised the first time and they were standing outside, alone. The topic of Marinette had come up briefly, but as usual, Adrien had dismissed everyone who said he liked her by saying she was ‘just a friend’. Looking back, his feelings hadn’t been completely platonic, but too much time had passed and it was too late to go back. Not that it mattered, because he couldn’t be happier with where he ended up.

Next to the love of his life, under the stars in what was possibly the most romantic city in the world.

Kagami didn’t notice Adrien staring at her, concentrating on the stars. She could make out a few of the constellations she had learned as a child, but there were so many other stars she couldn’t name. So many other universes with so many possibilities. There might even be a universe somewhere out there where she never met Adrien. It was almost unimaginable. Kagami didn’t know what her life would be like if she hadn’t met Adrien, because their lives had become so intertwined that it was starting to seem like one could exist without the other. Two halves of the same soul, searching until they found each other. 

Both of them were sure that they were soulmates. It was inevitable they would meet, regardless of how long it took. Their souls yearned for each other, called out across any distance. And now, they were connected again. 

They had crossed thousands of lightyears to be here, waited millennia to see each other again. They had been separated by tragedy, war, death and time, only finding their match once in a blue moon. But here, where everything was calm and quiet, where two soulmates were together at last, everything seemed worth it. 

The heartbreak and the sorrow didn’t matter right now. It had happened too long ago to change anything today. Two heroes didn’t care about the soulmates who first met as they waited for a guillotine to fall, they didn’t care about the soulmates that had been torn apart too soon. All they needed to care about was being together.

An explanation for why it felt right being together was unnecessary, neither of them needed to know why they were so drawn to each other. 

Adrien looked back up to the sky, thanking each and every one of his lucky stars that his path crossed with Kagami. The time they had spent together had been some of the happiest times in his life and he wouldn’t give her up for the world. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the one, the only person that would ever hold a place in his heart. 

Everything was so easy when they were together. There were no expectations, nothing that had to be said or done. They knew each other’s feelings and didn’t need to worry about anything coming between them. 

And despite neither of them talking about marriage, it seemed inevitable. Adrien patted his pocket gently, making sure the ring box was still inside. He had been waiting for the perfect time to propose for what seemed like forever, and he couldn’t think of a better place than under the stars. Perfect for the couple pushed together by the galaxy itself.


End file.
